


bodies together

by avennvares



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avennvares/pseuds/avennvares
Summary: “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Lio’s voice his low, his eyes intense on Galo’s. Galo just stares back, mesmerized. He can never pull himself away from Lio’s gaze.“Thinking about it. Needing it. And you were late.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	bodies together

It’s nearly midnight when Galo finally gets to the parking lot of his apartment complex. He passes a few young adults as they take drags from cigarettes, blowing their smoke into the air. Normally, Galo would chide them, tell them to be more mindful of not only their lungs, but also the elderly’s, because you never know when they were going to walk by. But today, Galo was exhausted. It was a particularly hard day at work, and all he really wanted to do was climb these damn stairs and crawl into bed with Lio.

He wishes he could’ve gotten home earlier. Lio was probably already asleep… the thought makes Galo drag his feet down the hallway. Damn it. He had wanted to hang out with him… 

His keys jangle as he fumbles with the lock and pushes the door open. As expected, the living room to his apartment is dark. Galo deflates a little more as he moves into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Feet hurt,” he mutters to himself as he pulls his boots off and drops them to the floor. He flexes his right foot a few times, working out the cramp that made its home in his arch. 

The bedroom door cracks open, spilling soft light into the hallway. Galo’s gut jumps in excitement as Lio steps out— a grin is already taking over his face. 

“You’re home,” Lio says, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He’s shirtless and wearing a pair of bed shorts; Galo can still see the hickey he put on his shoulder two nights ago. 

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Galo says. Lio makes his way over to him, slim arms encircling his waist. He tilts his head up as Galo moves down, their lips meeting in a “welcome home” kiss. 

Lio hums in the back of his throat as Galo pulls away. “I was waiting for you to get back,” he replies. Galo slumps against him. 

“It was such a long day!” he huffs. But the complaint doesn’t reach his voice, his tone still lighthearted and playful. He pulls back to give Lio another peck on the lips, but the look in his boyfriend’s eyes stops him. Lio’s uniquely colored eyes glint with mischief. 

“What?” Galo asks. Lio’s lithe fingers close around the collar of his shirt and tug him forward. Once more their lips meet, but there’s more fire behind this kiss, and one hundred percent more tongue. Lio’s tongue sweeps into his mouth, sliding against Galo’s. Galo’s eyes fall shut as he sinks into the kiss, his hands sliding down Lio’s back and to his ass. He grips it through Lio’s boxers, pushing their hips together as Lio coaxes Galo’s tongue into his mouth and sucks.

When Lio lets Galo free, he opens his eyes to see Lio’s flushed cheeks and crooked grin. “Let me help you relax,” Lio says, his voice hoarse and husky. Galo can only nod dumbly as Lio takes his hand and leads him to their shared bedroom. Galo’s already half hard when Lio places his hands on his chest and pushes him onto the edge of their bed. “Pants off,” his boyfriend instructs, and Galo doesn’t hesitate. 

He pushes his pants down his hips, the fabric pooling at his ankles. He bends to push them off all the way and then, as a second thought, pulls his black socks off as well. Lio is instantly on him as he straightens, straddling his leg and reaching forward to drag his index finger from the base of his cock to the tip. Galo groans.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Lio’s voice his low, his eyes intense on Galo’s. Galo just stares back, mesmerized. He can never pull himself away from Lio’s gaze. “Thinking about it. Needing it. And you were late.” 

“I’m sor—”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Lio shuts him up by closing his fingers around Galo’s cock and rubbing his thumb against the tip. “No apologies, no excuses.” He leans in close, placing a gentle kiss against Galo’s jaw, then another on his neck. Another on the shell of his ear. He bites Galo’s earlobe and Galo inhales through clenched teeth. His hand moves over Galo’s cock and he hums in content as little sighs and groans tumble from Galo.

“I want you so bad,” Lio whispers into his ear, and Galo has to kiss him. He just has to. He turns his head and captures his lips, arm snaking around Lio’s back and once again grabbing a handful of his ass. He feels proud and a bit smug as Lio grinds against his leg. Lio’s unoccupied hand tangles itself in Galo’s hair and pulls him away. Galo lets him, albeit a bit reluctant to break another kiss, but damn, does he love the way Lio’s lips look coated in his saliva. 

Lio moves off of Galo’s leg and sinks onto his knees. Galo’s heart jumps into his throat. Galo loves everything about Lio, and he has lots of favorite things about Lio, but his biggest favorite might be his mouth. Especially when he’s using it on _him._

Galo also loves that Lio wastes no time, pulling his balls into his mouth, tongue running along the underside. Galo groans, long and low, and cups the back of Lio’s head, stroking his hair. Lio’s eyes fall shut at his touch. It’s an interesting mix, the sex between them. Lio’s bossy demeanor meeting Galo’s gentle one. It works, though, and that’s all that matters.

Really, it’s the best sex Galo’s ever had. 

As Lio’s mouth works, his hand continues to pump up and down Galo’s cock, occasionally giving the base a brief squeeze. Galo’s own hand tightens in his hair as he gasps, his other hand placed against the mattress to hold himself up. “Shit,” he gasps, and he swears he hears Lio snort.

Lio drags his tongue up Galo’s cock, flicking over the tip before moving back down, pressing kisses against the shaft and giving gentle sucks. His hands rub up and down Galo’s thighs and Galo is so tuned into the noises Lio makes as he sucks him off. He watches as Lio’s lips curl over his teeth and he takes Galo fully into his mouth— Galo’s head falls back in bliss and his fingers twitch in Lio’s hair.

His hips buck, pushing himself further into Lio’s mouth. A thrill travels from his shoulders down to his cock when he hears Lio gag. He hates to hurt Lio in any way, but Lio has long since let Galo know that he actually _likes_ it. He likes to be choked and scratched and bit when it comes to sex. Galo didn’t understand it at first, but he has to admit it’s…

It’s so fucking sexy.

He’s disappointed when Lio pulls away, but it fades quickly when Lio climbs up his body and positions himself in his lap. Lio’s dick is fully hard and straining against his boxers and he pupils are blown with lust and need. He doesn’t speak, just pushes his mouth against Galo’s. 

The kiss is messy. It’s just teeth and tongue and saliva breaking free and running down their chins. It leaves Galo breathless and wanting more, but Lio is already breaking away. He pulls him back in, not ready to let go. 

For a few seconds more, their tongues tangle and slide together. When Lio pulls away again, Galo moves with him, chasing his lips. Lio chuckles and pushes him back. “No,” he says. He opens the drawer of the bedside table and retrieves the small bottle of lubricant stashed there. He hands it to Galo, and Galo grins widely in response. Oh, Galo thinks, he’s getting impatient. 

Lio moves off of his lap and onto the bed, laying on his back. His blond hair flays out against the pillow beneath his head, and his long, pale legs spread open. His gaze lands on Galo, eyes intense, and he says, “Well?”

Galo’s already moving. He fumbles at first, tripping over his pants on the floor as he moves to the end of the bed. His mouth goes dry as he looks at Lio in this state, flushed and wanting him.

“Take those off,” Galo says, referring to Lio’s ever present boxers. Demanding. He has to stop himself from saying ‘Please.’ Lio’s thumbs hook in the hem, hips lifting as he moves the fabric down his thighs. He keeps his eyes on Galo the entire time. Lio’s cock bounces free from its cotton prison, a bead of precum visible on the tip. Galo wants to lick it.

Lio places a hand on his knee and pulls his legs open further. “Better?” he asks. 

It’s so much better.

Hastily, Galo removes his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. The cap on the bottle of lube pops open and he pours some on his fingers. Lio’s gaze is fixed on his fingers, lip pulled between his teeth. Galo positions himself between Lio’s legs, circling his entrance with his middle finger and Lio’s breath quivers. 

He pushes in, moving his fingers in and out slowly and rotating his wrist. A small smile forms on Lio’s face as Galo works him over. He adds another finger, curls them up, and Lio gasps. “Again,” he pleads.

Galo does it again. 

When he adds a third finger, Lio’s eyes roll back into his head. He moves with Galo, pushing against his fingers and trying to make them go deeper. One of Lio’s hands moves to grasp at his cock, but Galo swats him away. Lio’s smile grows wider. 

Within minutes, Lio is gasping and panting against the bed, head twisting from left to right and back again, effectively tangling his hair. Galo isn’t sure how much longer he can wait to properly get inside him, so he decides now is as good of a time as any. He removes his fingers and pops open the lube once more. As he slicks himself up, Lio pushes himself up onto his elbows, watching him with lidded eyes. 

Long legs wrap around Galo’s waist as he moves into position, lining himself up. He catches Lio’s hand in his, brings it up to his lips and gives his knuckles a kiss. And then he pushes in slowly. 

They groan in unison as Galo moves, Lio tightening around him. They work themselves into a slow, steady rhythm at first, moans spilling from both of their mouths. Galo lets go of Lio’s hand and situates his own under Lio’s left knee and lifts up. Lio rests his leg on Galo’s shoulder, hooks it behind Galo’s neck, allowing Galo to fuck him at a deeper angle.

“Yes,” Lio breathes as Galo picks up the pace, Lio’s body moving with each thrust, his cock bouncing with the rhythm. “Harder,” he gasps, and Galo complies. Lio’s hands open and close above his head, wanting to grasp onto something, anything. Their voices fill the room, echoing off the walls around him.

Galo hopes they don’t wake up to a noise complaint. 

Lio closes a hand over his cock, stroking erratically and not at all in sync with Galo. He’s not far off now, Galo can tell from the flush of Lio’s cheeks and the volume of his voice. 

Sure enough, with a gasp that turns into a cry, Lio arches his back and tightens around Galo, cumming on his stomach and Galo’s chest. He slumps and Galo eases Lio’s leg off of his shoulder and onto the mattress, stopping his movements to allow Lio to gather himself.

Lio’s chest rises and falls with ragged breaths, his eyes squeezed shut. His blond hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat. Galo reaches forward and caresses his cheek, Lio turning his head to lean into his palm.

His eyes open and lock onto Galo’s. “Keep going,” he says, voice hoarse and rough, barely louder than a whisper. 

Galo resumes his thrusting and Lio becomes even more of a mess. He squirms against the sheets, throwing his head from side to side, an array of whimpers and gibberish falling from his lips. He grabs a pillow and pushes it into his face, and Galo can’t have that. He needs to look at his boyfriend. Lio can’t hide.

He leans over Lio and pulls the pillow from his grasp, tossing it off of the side of the bed. Lio reaches out for him instead, wrapping his arms around Galo’s neck and pulling him down. 

Their tongues meet, tangling together outside of their mouths as Galo thrusts become harder once more. Lio tries to let go, to fall against the pillows again, but Galo holds onto him. His tongue retreats into his mouth, and he makes a split-second decision. He doesn’t know if Lio will like it or get pissed at him, but he’s got to do it. He gathers the saliva on his tongue and spits it into Lio’s still open mouth.

Involuntarily, Lio tightens around him, and once more his eyes roll back. It’s the tightness and Lio’s expression that does it for Galo; he cums inside of his boyfriend, his head falling onto Lio’s chest as he finishes. Lio tangles his hands in Galo’s hair, scratching his head as his body trembles with aftershocks. 

They lay there in the silence for a few moments, Lio stroking Galo’s hair, and Galo planting gentle, absentminded kisses against Lio’s skin. Slowly, Galo pushes himself up and looks at Lio, who smiles at him, one eye closing in a quick wink. Galo bumps his nose against Lio’s, then rests their foreheads together.

And then he has an idea.

He pulls away and looks Lio in the eyes, a wide grin beginning to pull at his lips. “What?” Lio asks, and Galo kisses his neck, and then his collarbone, moving down his body. 

“What?” Lio says again when Galo reaches his belly button. Galo glances up at him and grins again before ducking back down. He kisses the tip of Lio’s cock, and then down the shaft, and keeps moving down. Again he spreads Lio’s legs, moving his face in close.

“Galo—” 

Galo presses his tongue against Lio’s entrance, pushing it in just slightly. Galo’s own cum spills against his tongue, and he hears Lio _groan,_ long and low and in complete ecstasy. His fingers pull at the bedsheets as Galo begins to suck at Lio’s hole. He continues to lick and suck at Lio until Lio starts to turn his hips, desperate to get away from his tongue. Galo laughs and lets him move away, sitting up and crossing his legs.

“How was that?” he asks. Lio’s a wreck— covered in cum and sweat and spit. Galo’s eyes travel down his body, not surprised to see that he’s getting hard again. 

Lio’s eyes focus on him. “You’re trouble,” he states, and swings his legs over the side of the bed. “And I have work in the morning.” He glances at the bedside clock and closes his eyes in defeat. It’s almost two in the morning. Galo feels a little guilty.

“I need to shower,” Lio continues, making his way to the door. When his fingers close around the knob, he stops and looks back at Galo. “Are you coming?”

Galo scrambles to his feet.


End file.
